Guardian Angel
by CouldIHaveThisKiss
Summary: AU-Kurt is the best lawyer in town, and someone needs his help to get out of prison.


**Chapter 1**

The sun was up in the sky, and its light was so warm, so calming, if only one could reach it, enjoy it. A rather difficult thing to do…especially being behind bars. Blaine sighed and continued to look somewhere far in the distance, dreaming of a time when he would leave this place.

"Blainers," he heard someone calling his name, and immediately turned around, seeing a familiar face," the parole board is here…I've been asked to inform your Majesty they will be ready for you in 10 minutes."

"Simon…are you working as a messenger here already?"

"No…but decided that if you get out of here today you might want to see one last friendly face…that is if you're lucky enough to get out."

"If I'm lucky?" Blaine rolled his eyes," I'm going to tell you something my friend, you always have to depend on luck…and a _very_ good plan." Shacking Simon's hand he continued," Goodbye forever Simon…I am never coming back to this place, but I'll miss you."

* * *

"I'm telling you Kurt, if this new secretary doesn't come through that door in the next five minutes…by the time you get back you'll find me drowned in all these papers," Rachel whined into the phone, "when is she going to grace us with her presence?"

"Not sure…I think she said tomorrow or the day after," hearing no reply from Rachel he continued," listen, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be a little late. I have something very important to do."

"Oh no, your daily good deed? And what on earth could be more important than helping me out with these papers? I'm not going to make in time for rehearsals tonight."

"Rachel…I will back just in time for your rehearsals, but right now I'm going to pay a visit to the parole board," Kurt smiled as if Rachel could see him," today is the hearing for the case we worked on as public defenders…I want to be there to give them enough reasons as to why they have to release my client...I meant our client."

"Our client...right; and you're showing such a huge interest in a case we were forced to work on?"

"Rachel…I love you, but you know these people can't afford a lawyer…and if I remember right you were the one to insist I took the case in the first place."

"I did that, didn't I," Kurt could easily hear Rachel huffing on the other end of the line as she looked through the papers scattered all around the office," but you have to…"

"Be there as soon as I can...Rachel...I can't hear you…my signal is very bad over here, see you later."

Kurt laughed, he was using this trick on Rachel far too many times in the years they've known each other, but she wasn't mad...not one single time. Stopping at a street light, Kurt quickly looked in the mirror to make sure he was ready to face the parole board. One thing he always had with him was his confidence…he put it in this case, he wanted to help the boy put his life back on the track, get him back with his family, and he was going to do that today.

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath before opening the door to the room where the people deciding his face would be sitting. He tried to look calm and hoped they could see in his eyes just how much he wanted to leave his past behind and start a new life with his mother and his brother.

"Mr. Anderson, you can have a seat," one of the men motioned to the empty chair in front of them," you were convicted on many charges, including robbery, complicity to a high profile robbery and assault on a liquor store, where the owner, Mr. Robert Lamprey, was seriously injured."

"I just…I want to say…"

"We will have time for that later Mr. Anderson…right now I need you to realize what's at stake here, this meeting is a result of your good behavior while serving time, plus the insistence of your lawyer that you can change…now what can you say in your favor? "

"All I want to say is that I know I was wrong…I know I hurt a lot of people," Blaine looked at the members of the Board," my life hasn't been easy, and that's not an excuse…I've been irresponsible, never thinking about consequences…a self centered idiot, that's why I want you to know I'm more than willing to change that course of my life…a friend of mine was killed in prison right in front of my eyes a year ago, and I promised him and myself I would change. I want to be a better man, so if you'll allow me to start over, I won't disappoint you."

"Mr. Lamprey," the head of the board addressed a man on the other side of the room, a man who, Blaine hadn't noticed before, but he knew his presence here won't bring anything good," what do you have to say on this case?"

"Ask me," his tone was defiant as he looked at Blaine," and I think his sentence should be bigger, give him some more years. People like him should stay in prison."

Blaine hung his head in defeat…this was it, he thought, he wasn't going home anytime soon. Then the door opened and as a breath of fresh air, Kurt entered the room looking all professional like and sat next to Blaine.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm sorry for being late…I'm Blaine Anderson's defense attorney."

"Your client already told us his reason as to why he thinks we should release him…the victim of the assault has also spoken his opinion, and I think we're ready to make a decision…unless you want to say something."

"I do want to say something," Kurt said and looked over very briefly at Blaine who was smiling, he felt happy there was someone to stand up for him when he needed help," Blaine Anderson is not a ruthless criminal, as some would like to paint him" Kurt glanced over at Mr. Lamprey," and I want to ask all of you: what do you think would be the best way of helping people like Blaine? Giving them an even bigger sentence thus increasing their anger and resentment and fuel said desire of doing even worse things once they're out? Wouldn't it be better giving them a second chance?"

"And who can guarantee us Mr. Anderson will be able to appreciate this second opportunity as you call it?"

"No one," Kurt said looking the members of the board right in their eyes," but Blaine should be able to know that our state offers the opportunity of starting over. The entire time he spent here, he finished his studies, and even the guards said he never gave them any kind of trouble; he proves he wants to change, wants to be better, and who are we to deny him this opportunity?"

"They all say that," Robert said with disgust in his voice," that doesn't mean we have to believe them."

"I believe Blaine," Kurt turned and smiled at him then looked back at the people in front of him," and I ask you to believe in him too…because if we lose all hope, the world has no future."

* * *

Blaine stood in front of the gates as they were slowly opening with a screech, and he thought this was it, he was finally free…to go home, see his family, his friends. The only thing he regretted was that after the hearing his lawyer left and he didn't manage to say thank you because he was sure Kurt's words had been those that counted for his release. On his way out he mock saluted Robert, thanked the members of the board for giving him a chance, and…here he was taking a final step towards freedom.

He knew nobody would be waiting for him, that's why to say he was surprised to see Kurt waiting by the gates would be a major understatement. Blaine slowly approached him with the most genuine smile on his face.

"Hey Blaine…I just wanted to make sure you got out ok. They didn't give you any hard times, right?"

"No…no," he was quick to assure him," they were even polite and wished me that I never come back," and then Blaine started laughing, Kurt wanted to ask him why, but Blaine stopped him," I dreamed last night that I was walking down this very dark and strange path…and then at the end of it you were waiting for me…like an angel," Kurt blushed, but was still looking at Blaine," I tried walking towards you, and I couldn't, it was very strange…it made me wake up with a start…I also...I wanted to ask you a question: what you said at the hearing…about believing in me, did you mean it?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have said it. You have a talent, act on it Blaine, don't let it go to waste…I really hope you can change your life like you promised me." Kurt was feeling it again, this strange need of being closer to Blaine, of looking in his eyes until he was lost in the depth of them…but he wasn't about to do that…he was a professional." Please, don't forget you need to report with your parole officer every month on the 20th…at least for the next years until your sentence is finished."

Kurt extended his hand for one final goodbye, but Blaine had other ideas, he was walking towards Kurt looking him in the eyes, and then they were hugging, Blaine's arms were firm around his shoulders, and Kurt has to admit it had felt good, that until Blaine whispered in his ear:

"Thank you for everything you did for me. I swear I will never forget it," and then he was gone, and Kurt was left staring at the same spot Blaine stood just now.

Blinking a few times, he straightened his suit and then went to his car to go back to the office; he knew Rachel wouldn't be pleased if he was gone for another 5 minutes. And Kurt was right…Rachel was fuming:

"Kurt, you know I was about to call the police about your disappearance. This phone keeps ringing, I need to be in court in 30 minutes…and there's a new client coming down here in 5. Plus there are some papers...we need to get some papers from East Rutherford."

"Don't even talk to me about cars again," Kurt huffed slumping in his chair," I just drove from the other part of the town…you know how the traffic is this time of the day. Hire a messenger, there's no way I'm driving again today."

"Speaking of driving," Rachel smiled at him, and Kurt knew that smile, she wanted something," why don't you tell me more about that boy of yours, is he handsome?"

"My boy? Did you hit your head this morning? What does that have to do with me helping him? He's just special Rachel…I don't know how to explain this to you...he just is."

"He's a thief Kurt…he may be special like you call him, but he's a thief."

"Oh shush you…I know he's different, and that he will change his life just like he promised me he would."

* * *

A/N- so how was it?please notice I'm sick at home :( so i can't be held accountable for the things I write lol


End file.
